ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Bio Squad: Galactic Revolution
Ben 10: Bio Squad: Galactic Revolution is an upcoming game for Ben 10: Bio Squad. It will most likely be released early summer. It will be released on Wii and 3DS Plot In Ben 10: Bio Squad: Galactic Revolution, players will get to play as all four heroes as they embark on a quest to save the galaxy from its newest villain. There are all new planets to explore, bosses to defeat, and aliens to control, but can the heroes save the galaxy from it's destruction, or worse, it's total enslavement? More importantly, will Ben and the other heroes be able to stop themselves from joining the Revolution? Aliens Before each level played as Ben or Evan, players will get to choose 10 aliens they want and up to 5 ultimates, depending on what aliens they select. All level also have 5 "recommended" aliens. Here is a list of the options. *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Humungosaur *Ultimate Humungosaur *Rath *Lodestar *Fasttrack *Shocksquatch *Diamondhead *Fourarms *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Protoblitz *Cybertron *Quantinium *Beebuzz *Armorgeddon (new alien that makes its debut in BTBSGR) *Way Big (some bosses only, automatically selected if needed) *Alien X (can't be played as, only seen) Game Plot Scene 1 the beginning, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Evan are sitting at a table when they notice a meteor fly across the sky. Ben: I wonder what that could be Gwen: Maybe we should go check it out! Kevin: Good, I've been waiting to smash something all day. Evan: Your mean you were bored? Kevin: Pretty much. Level 1: Tutorial Level 1A: Tutorial (Ben) In this level, Ben learns how to move, jump, attack, gaurd, and transform/ultimize. He must make it across down the street to Mr. Smoothie's where the meteor hit. Aliens *Swampfire *Humungosaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Fouramrs *Diamondhead Ultimates *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Humungosaur *Ultimate Echo Echo Level 1B: Tutorial (Evan) Evan learns to same moves as Ben, but his aliens are different. Aliens *Beebuzz *Quantinium *Cybertron *Protoblitz *Fasttrack *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt Ultimates *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Wildmutt Level 1C: Tutorial (Gwen) In this level, Gwen learns how to move, jump, make mana platforms to step on, fire mana orbs, and create a mana shield. She must also reach Mr. Smoothie's. Level 1D: Tutorial (Kevin) In this level, Kevin learns how to move, jump, absorbs material from his rod, attacks, and guard. He must also make it to Mr. Smoothies. Scene 2 Ben: What do you think that could be. touches it and it opens, revealing a robot named Apocalypse. Gwen: A robot? Apocalypse: MUST. DESTROY! EARTHLINGS! Kevin: You've gotta be kidding me. Ben: RUN! I'll lead it away from you. runs in the other direction and the second level starts. Level 2: The Crate Escape Level 2A: Bellwood Chasers (Ben) In this level, Ben must head through Bellwood and not get chased down by Apocalypse. He must make it almost in a full circle in one side of Bellwood. Aliens *Swampfire *Humungosaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Fouramrs *Diamondhead Ultimates *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Humungosaur *Ultimate Echo Echo Level 2B: Protector of Bellwood (Evan) In this level, Evan must get to Ben's house on the other side of town as Ben's level. Aliens *Beebuzz *Quantinium *Cybertron *Protoblitz *Fasttrack *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt Ultimates *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Wildmutt Scene 2A Kevin: Wasn't the stuff supposed to be at his house? Gwen: Apparently not Evan: Maybe Kevin's garage? Gwen: I'll go check. Level 2C: Gwen to the Resuce (Gwen) In this level, Gwen must find Ben and bring him the stuff he said he needed to destory the robot Level 2D: Apocalypse Ambush (Ben and Kevin; Boss) In this level, Kevin must attack the robot and force it into Ben's trap, and then Ben will beat the rest of the robot Scene 2B Ben: This is so weird, a random robot, how could it not break when it crashed? Gwen: And no one woke up either? Kevin: Oh they woke up alright... Evan: And they're rioting? #1: Down with Ben Tennyson! Citizens: Down with Ben Tennyson! Ben: I think we should get out of here, we'll talk about this later... run away. Controls Wii Analog Stick -Move Analog Stick (Double Tap) - Dash A - Jump B - Gaurd Z - Duck Z + Analog Stick - Roll D-Pad - Scroll screen C + D-Pad Up - Zoom out C + D-Pad Down - Zoom in Shake Wii Remote/Nunchuck in various combinations - Attack 3DS Analog Stick -Move Analog Stick (Double Tap) - Dash A - Jump L/R - Gaurd Analog Stick Down - Duck L/R + Analog Stick - Roll D-Pad - Scroll screen L/R + D-Pad Up - Zoom out L/R + D-Pad Down - Zoom in X - Heavy Attack Y- Light Attack Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Paperluigi ttyd